


【L月/授翻】Untethered无所束

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 在特殊情况下（L跟着月进浴室的情况下），L会解开手铐。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	【L月/授翻】Untethered无所束

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butchrem (Harlecat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Untethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522137) by [butchrem (Harlecat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/butchrem). 



> 作者Notes：得，一个大四学生没去申请研究生院而是在这里给动漫写同人。中学时期的我一定会感到很自豪。实际上这是我第一次真正意义上的开车，希望大家能够喜欢！  
> 非常感谢我自己用于编辑的Ls，也很感谢我的伴侣读完这篇文之后如此激动！他发布了个帖子，说作为gay最棒的就是下班回到家之后读到自己伴侣写的死亡笔记同人小说（笑）如果你正在读这篇文，那你对我来说真的很特别！  
> 这篇文最初源于一个复杂的AU概念，但是被重设之后就能适用于死笔了。有很多同人会提到L和月经常一起洗澡，但我对非此类情况比较感兴趣。  
> 无论如何，on with the smex.(译者：dbq没懂这半句啥意思

正文

在某些情况下，L会摘下手铐。每个房间都有摄像头,尽管L只能看见每个房间的录像，但他并没有对月不加约束。他经常在房间里和月一起看这些监控录像。月不知道L是否清楚自己其实对此有所察觉，但有一晚，他睁开眼，瞧见一如既往弓着背的L，越过他的肩膀，是电脑屏幕。屏幕上，月出乎意料地在上面看见了他们俩的房间，房间的颜色柔和了不少，而自己正躺在床上。L一言不发，双手放在膝盖上。手铐链子盘作一团，像蛇一般，放在他的桌面上。月翻了个身，又睡着了。

月洗澡的时候手铐会被解开，显然L是在假意尊重他的隐私，但月很确定这意味着L在他洗澡时会看录像。每次月从浴室出来，L都坐在椅子上纹丝不动。他的双眼紧紧地盯着电脑，瞧也不瞧月一眼，然后他将悬着手铐的链子举起来。有时候，月也不加理睬，直接上床睡觉。有时候L甚至会跟过来。

躺在侦探身旁感觉很不干净。也许是因为只有月刚刚洗过澡。月身上很干净，几乎到了过分干净的地步。他的皮肤被擦洗得光滑剔透，发间是香皂味。这倒不是说L身上很脏，只是不像月那般会保养自己，因此和他同床共枕的时候就对比明显了。L闻起来像是冷汗和头皮屑的味道，在这之下还有石榴糖浆的味道，甜腻腻的，压倒性的。月从未见过L刷牙，他能想象到侦探吃了很多甜薄荷糖，尽管他没亲眼见过。如果月真的对此恼火，他会想象到细菌从L身上飞蹦到自己身上，然后极不痛快地入睡。

但月不知道的是，这种感觉并非出自卫生原因。还有许多别的因素。就好似他和L之间裂开了一道深坑，无论L是否和他躺在一张床上，它都会在夜里不停地移动，伸展，弄得月辗转反侧。月知道自己很有魅力，对被人渴求的感觉也不甚熟悉。他已经学会了辨认这种欲望，不管这种欲望是多么难以令人觉察，但他不习惯于回应。不对，回应这个词不是很正确。他只是不渴望L。月惯于冷淡了。他人生中的大部分时间都处于一种漠然的状态。然而，他对L很感兴趣。

月对此有两个结论。他一生中的大部分时间都觉得自己与众不同：他一直都很聪明，也清楚自己很特别。还是孩子的时候，他过于成熟懂事，太过乖巧，这些品质一直延续到成年。L一点儿也不成熟，也不乖巧，但他才华横溢，与众不同，在这方面比任何人都要接近月。他也对周遭全然漠不关心。对一切，对基拉的受害者，对他自己的生活，对月是否喜欢自己。月觉得自己的目光在他身上停留太久了，接下里的几个小时里，他都努力不去看他。但L无动于衷。他并非特意吸引月的目光。事实上，月经常认为L在尽最大的努力激怒他。因此，月一旦细想这些，他们之间的裂痕又加深了。L工作到深夜，月透过眼睫望着他，想知道L想要的是他夜神月，还是他认定的幕后凶手。

“如果我不是基拉，你会怎么做？”月问。在抛出这个问题的晚上，他刚刚洗过澡，躺在床上，但还未睡着。在L的推荐下，他在读奥古斯丁的《忏悔录》。翻页时手铐很沉，直拖到L的椅子边，L就坐在那，一如往常，盯着他的电脑。他沉默良久，月以为他什么都没听见。

“我承认，我没有考虑过这个结果。”

“你想让我成为基拉。”月质疑道。

听到这，L转身。或者更确切地说，他的椅子转动了一下，但他的身体并没有动。他一只手托着下巴，另一只手上还拴着手铐链子，就悬在两腿之间。这是月所见过的他最悠闲的姿势。

“呃，”L的声音带着一些气音。“我们投入了大量资源来证明这一点。如果你表现得清白无辜，那可就太浪费了，你不觉得吗？”

“这并不有趣，龙崎，把我的手铐解开，我要睡觉了。”

“月被惹恼了。”L拿腔拿调地说着，转身朝电脑走去。链条在地板上刮蹭着，但L并没有取下来。“这一点也不累，他可以再等一会儿。”

月单手撑起身体。“龙崎。”他说，等着L转过身看他。他没等很久。即便L在工作，月觉得他肯定没专心，除了回应月的请求，他也没更好的事可做。也许他就是想看看月是否是认真的。因为侦探就是个糟糕透顶的家伙，月怀疑他可能想强迫自己保持清醒和被拷着的状态，除非他真的对此厌倦。不过L是对的，月只是生气了，但他完全可以回击。

“这对你来说无所谓，”月用开玩笑的语气说道，这样L就不会觉得自己的道德受到了挑战。月认为L对这种事更为敏感，于是他乘胜追击，况且他也没心情和L进行太过严肃的谈话。月刚洗完的头发还有些湿润，他发现L注意到了这点，L还注意到了月将手撑在下巴上的样子，注意到了他胸前紧贴着身体的睡衣，然后他看见L转移了目光。“你会抓住基拉的，但你仍不承认你是错的。”

薄唇之下，L的舌慢慢舔过自己的前齿。“你会抓住基拉的，”他重复道。“多么有趣的用词，我。你对自己的能力这么没自信吗？”

“也许我能帮上忙。”月耸了耸肩。“也许你会在我们睡觉的时候发现一些特别的线索。也许松田会破案呢。但无论哪种方式，你都不会满意的。”

L眯起眼。“我相信但我知道基拉是如何杀人的时候，我的好奇心会得到满足的。”

“我不是这个意思，你知道的。”月又躺了下来。“你为什么就不能承认你想把我留在身边呢？也许你很恨我，希望利用这个机会处决我。不管怎样，说出来也无伤大雅。”

“我不想处死你。”L的眼神暗了下来。他的语气认真起来，正如月不想看见的那样。“如果你是基拉，我会毫不犹豫地这样做，但不要认为这是出于恶意。”

“因为你喜欢我。”

“月是一个很好的伙伴。”

“是啊。”月干巴巴地回答。“这一定是你享受我们一起度过的美好时光的原因。”

L歪了歪头。“我惹你生气了吗？如果月君感觉自己被忽略了，我很乐意从工作中抽出一点时间。你想谈谈那本书吗？”

“把手铐解开，”月说，但L没有照做。相反，他站起身，走到床前，小心翼翼地坐在了月身边。

他拿起月的书，把它在空中摊开。“这一页不错。”

月一听忍不住笑出了声。这样说真的太蠢了，但L永远理解不了为什么，而月也无法向他解释为什么人们不会说这样的话，尤其是在交谈的时候。L疑惑地看着他，月用手捏了一下链条，然后轻轻扯动了一下，这一拉扯示意L到他身边去。L不确定地向他靠过去，月从他手里夺过书，塞到了枕头底下。月把链子缠在胳膊上，L看着他，他的眼睛随着链子一圈一圈地缠绕，直到二者之间只有几英寸的距离。月得意地看着L，L也看着月，他的眼睛硕大而空洞。月都看不见自己的倒影。

“龙崎，”月说。“我要睡了。”

他迅速翻了个身，听见L跟着自己重重地倒在床上。月紧闭着双眼，把链子扣在胸前。L低声嘀咕了几句，然后静静的躺了十分钟。月想看看他会怎么做；解开手铐，还是接受他的命运。

“月，我知道你还醒着。”L说，月又往枕头里缩了缩。“这样太孩子气了。”

有过了约莫十分钟，L开始有些烦躁不安，他直面着月。月能感受到温热的呼吸打在他的肩上，L更加靠近了一些。

“现在，”L低声说。“你大概有23％的几率是基拉，夜神月。”

L刚躺下的时候，总想把自己的脊椎骨放松放松。他的腿不必蜷起，身体也不用弓着，所以当月转过身来时，他感觉到L的膝盖顶在他的大腿上。月懒洋洋地睁开眼，冲L一笑。

“对于世界上最伟大的侦探来说，龙崎，你确实花了很多精力瞎搞。”

“你不必担心我对你的看法，”L说。“我告诉你吧。我喜欢你的陪伴，即使你很斤斤计较。即使你被定罪，我还是很乐意继续和你在一起。我以前和犯人一起工作过，对我帮助不少。这正是基拉没有意识到的，正义不仅仅是报复。他的公正是为愤怒的观众所准备的。而我的公正将所有人纳入了考虑，所有的受害者，甚至包括犯罪者。”

“真是贴心。”

“我也许无法宽恕你的行为，但我确确实实能够理解你你的行为。我理解你，我想你也能理解我，月。”

“你知道的，”月开口。“如果我不是基拉，我也会和你在一起。如果你想和我共事，你无需逮捕我。我仍会和你在一起。”

“不，”L说。“我认为不太可能。”

月闭上眼要睡，他将脸靠近了L，几乎默不作声地。

“你真是臭死了。”月说。就个人而言，他渐渐觉得糖霜和L的汗味使人安心，也许是感到可靠吧。但他还是能客观地判断出它的臭味。在那之后，他并没有再多言。

最后，他睡着了。尽管灯还亮着，手铐也没解开。他在夜里醒了两次。第一次，L也还睡着。他的一只胳膊笨拙地搭在身上，大概是为了不碰到月；而另一只则放在月的脸颊旁，手指轻轻地拢着月的发梢。意识到这件事的月胸口燃起了一小团火。他喜欢看到L甚至在睡梦中都在和自己的欲望作斗争，喜欢看到他怅然若失。睡着的时候，L看起来比醒着的时候还糟。他的眼睛浮肿，黑眼袋凸显，嘴唇微张。月松开紧抓的锁链，将手臂搭在了横在他们之间的那条胳膊上，他的手搭在了L的手铐上。

握着L的手铐，月迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

第二次醒来时，他还紧紧地抓着L的空手铐，只能听见轻微的打字声。

月有很严格的洗澡程序，这个程序在和L囚禁在一起后只延续了一段时间。月可以得到任何他想要的东西，并且借此尝试了很多新产品。他正擦着脸，浴室的门开了，声音很轻，在微弱的灯光下几乎听不见。

“嗨，”L说，月看着二人之间隔着难以置信的距离，黑暗蜷为一团，随即又眼见它皱缩殆尽。

“嗨，”月说。“有什么事吗？”

“没有，你继续。”

“你就待在浴室里吗？我要洗澡了。”

“是的。”L点点头。“今天我必须监察。你知道的，我通常不会监视你洗澡，但我想我至少该监视一次。以确保没有任何盲点以及我不知道的东西。”

“那是自然。”月冷冷地回答。他拿了条毛巾，拍了拍自己的脸。“龙崎，你是个变态。”

L耸了耸肩。“我只需做好自己的工作，我并不介意被骂。”

“我觉得监视对你毫无帮助。”月有点结巴地说，他的腹部绷紧着。“我是说，你在期待发生些什么吗？”

也许他说的太快了，亦或是声音太小了，因为他看见L的眼睛微微睁大了，随即躲开了月的目光。他先仰头看了看头顶的灯光，然后又看了看淋浴间，再看了看自己光裸的脚丫，这一切都太快了，以至于当他回头看月的时候，两人的目光好似从未分开过一般。

“嗯。”L慢悠悠地开口。他轻轻将拇指放在嘴边，咬了下去。“我想你该先把衣服脱了。”

“变态，”月又重复了一遍，然后打开了水龙头。“我要先刷牙。”

这不是真的，他通常最后才刷牙，但看到L吃瘪让他莫名暗爽。月拿起他的牙刷和牙膏，开始了动作。

“我知道了。”L轻声说。“我的错。”

月有条不紊地刷着牙，现在也不例外。他觉得自己的动作有点慢，但不知怎的，他还是决定尽可能拖延时间。他不断用余光瞟着一直注视着他的侦探。月漱了漱口，吐了口唾沫，一边擦去嘴唇边最后一点白色泡沫一边看向L。L正全神贯注地盯着月的手指。

“我想，”L说。“接下来你要用牙线了。”

月眯起眼睛，打开了牙线柜。他每周只使用两次牙线，但是和L的游戏已经开始了，他决心要继续下去。他将牙线缠在手指上，又一丝不苟地清洁了一遍牙齿，然后冲洗了一遍。他将牙线扔进垃圾桶里 ，期待地看着L。

“你该洗澡了吗？”L问。

“不，”月又转向橱柜。“不，我要修指甲。”

月坐在闭合的马桶上，在垃圾桶边上剪起了指甲，能感受到L的眼睛在紧盯着自己。他的体温开始升高，心跳加速，热意从胸膛中散开来，他能看出L亦是如此。侦探并没有面如火烧，甚至没有一丝桃色，但月能看出他的眼皮微微下垂，轻咬着拇指边缘的样子。月剪完了指甲，将指甲刀放回原处。

“现在，我想，你该脱衣服了。”L说。

“是的，”月回答。“没错。”

这一次，他直直地盯着L。他的手伸到自己衬衫的底部，小心地将它拉了出来。L看着他的髋骨显露，然后是肋骨，然后是前胸。月脱下了黑衬衫，任它掉落在地板上。

“现在呢？”月问道，带着气音。

“当然是你的皮带了。”

月解开了皮带。当他的卡其色裤子落地，整个人只穿着内裤和袜子站在L面前时，他感到头胀脑热。他转身向淋浴间走去。这间浴室里只有一个帘子，月可以想象到上面已经安装过监视器了，这样L就能在需要时的时候监视他洗澡，但他仍然保有表面的隐私。在那之后是淋浴间和莲蓬头。月将袜子脱下，然后伸手去打开莲蓬头。

“等一下。”L在身后说。

月转过来。“我一般都在进去之前就打开水，这样才能确保是热的。”

“真明智。”

月用拇指勾住内裤边缘的松紧带，将它扯下，然后和袜子一起扔在了地上。他伸手试水温，张开五指。很温暖。

“现在我要洗澡了。”月说着走到了水柱下。

热水流过身体时，他安心地叹了口气，水蒸气渗进他的皮肤。他心不在焉地伸手去拿洗发露，然后不慌不忙地压出一点抹在头皮，然后梳理起头发来。从手腕的角度到背部的曲线，他知道每一块肌肉应在的位置。他能想象到L眼见它们在水下发亮的样子，他觉得自己越来越热了。月缓缓洗去头发上的泡沫，然后擦了擦眼睛，回头看向L，想瞧瞧自己的表演效果如何。

浴室的门开着，显然L准备走了。

“这么快？”月的声音很轻，但却是从腹部用力发出来的，他感觉到一种尖刻的愤怒。

“这里好像没什么问题。”L说。月眯起眼睛。他是认真的吗？“那么，你可以一个人洗澡了。”

月挑了挑眉。“所以，就这样？”

L慢慢地眨了眨眼。“我已经阐明了我的意图。”

“你有什么毛病吗？”月的目光如箭。他无法解释自己突如其来的戾气，就仿佛从地底生出来的一般。那一刻他也许还未变回基拉，但他很乐意勒死L。

L歪着头。“月受到冒犯了吗？”

“当然没有。但如果你进来只是为了看我换衣服，你不觉得这样很不礼貌吗？”

“呃，”L反驳的声音平静而愉悦。“月似乎很享受。”

“去你妈的，龙崎。”

月转身回到淋浴间，伸手去拿护发素。它掉在了地上，于是他知道弯腰去捡。他听见L说了些什么，但是没有听清。

“你说什么？”月打开盖子。

“我是说，月是否愿意。”

L的眼睛一如往常的空洞，带着倦色和漠然，一副半死不活的模样。他可能是在问月对他们的晚餐有什么看法。

月眯起眼。“严肃点。”

“这是一个很严肃的问题。你似乎有些犹豫。”L弓起身子走近了一步，月意识到他摆出了防御的姿势，L转动的眼睛看向了天花板，而裹挟着月的暗意也随之消失。如果L是防御性的，这意味着他说的话并不是问句，因为月很扫兴，而月也发现了他这种放任自流。

月抬起下巴，上下打量着L那身破旧的牛仔裤和污迹斑斑的衬衫。他看上去像个幽灵，面色苍白，披着一身素。

“过来，”月说。“我给你洗头。”

L思考着这个邀请，闷哼了一声，然后开始脱衣服，他慢悠悠地移过去。他并不像月一样有强烈的表演欲，他小心翼翼地走过去，好似他从未试图脱下过自己的衣服，也不确定是否该这样做。不知怎的，他T恤下的皮肤比他的脸还要苍白，腹部很平坦，因为缺少脂肪，肌肉很显眼。L很瘦，衣服几乎是自己掉下来的。月没有看他脱衣服的全过程，因为他有更重要的事做,也就调理他的头发。

他听见淋浴间的门开了，走进来的脚步声，然后是关门声。

“无论是不是基拉，”L喃喃道。“我时常会想，我将死在你手上，夜神月。”

月将护发素放回莲蓬头下面，感觉到L蜘蛛脚一般的手握住了自己的手腕。尽管水流很大，他们还是能感受得到寒意。月转向L，发现他的另一只手伸过来捂上了自己的嘴。

“月。”L开口，是一种只有在极端时刻才会用的严厉语气。“你真的觉得舒服吗？你要明白这是道德上的一种灰色立场。不，这更像是道德上的黑色立场。你是我的嫌疑犯，也是我的囚徒。这是一种严重的权力不平衡，而且——”

月的牙咬进L柔软的掌心，他尖叫一声，锐利尖刻，和月从他嘴里听到过的任何声音都不一样。L捏了捏自己的手，怒视着月，月头也不回地去拿洗发露。

L在月拿到之前就消除了两人之间的距离，压住月的嘴唇。他的牙齿也磕到了月的，随后咬了下去。先是舌头，然后是嘴唇。月溢出一声软柔的呻吟。L轻扯他的下唇时月感觉自己硬了。他的嘴唇热烈又锋利，极具诱惑，月光是收回这个吻就需要极大的意志力。L张口，似乎是要打趣反驳他，但月的手却快速捂上了对方的嘴。L咬了咬牙作为回应，拖动着舌，比月轻柔。月感觉呼吸急促，他靠的太近，能感受到L抵在自己大腿上的硬物，这倒分散了他的注意力。他紧皱着眉，用牙将洗发露盖子咬开。L惊讶地发出一声鼻音。

“哦，”L的声音低沉。“你是认真的。”

月垂下手，把洗发露挤在L的头发上。他的前额和脖颈都湿透了，月从未见过他这副模样。月将洗发露放回原位，双手撑在L脑袋的两侧。他温柔地吻着L，却又故意不去碰他的唇，而是徘徊在嘴角。L轻轻抽了口气，发出一种只有在想事情时才会发出的哼鸣。月向后退去，开始就着洗发露按摩L的头皮。他揉搓着，开始起了泡沫，丝滑的液体很容易散开。月的手法娴熟，这又滑又凉的触感使月不禁想要往下触碰，沿着他的脖子，到他的前胸。月一边想象着他的肩胛骨摸起来是什么感觉，大概是尖锐又柔软，一边审视着L的脸，他的眼睛硕大而深邃，从其中的倒影月可以毫无保留看见自己。

“如果你不是那么不修边幅，可能会很有魅力。”月说。“但，不要误解我的意思。我没有觉得你不好看。但这也不意味着我觉得你有吸引力。”

“过奖。”

“来，站到我这边来。”

L和月换了位置，这样他就能充分利用莲蓬头下的水流了。

“你现在该闭上眼睛了。”月说，因为他严重怀疑L以前是否给自己洗过头发。

L轻笑一声，将肩膀向后摆了摆。如果他穿着牛仔裤，月知道他现在肯定插着兜，但L的手只摸到了大腿两侧。这个动作几乎可以说有些可爱。

“有什么好笑的事吗？”

“我刚刚意识到了月的聪明计划。”L将手放在嘴边，咬着指关节。“让我闭上眼睛，你就为自己创造了一个机会——好吧，我还不知道基拉到底做了什么，但我们会努力弄清的。”

月莞尔一笑，没有掩饰住自己的装模作样。“龙崎，你大可睁开眼睛。但我可不能保证你眼睛不会疼。来。”

他向前伸了伸手，又开始用手揉搓头发。L倒是乐意垂下眼皮了，但他看着月用肥皂对准了他的后脑勺，然后冲洗掉了泡沫。月能感受到L缓缓地松了口气，就像是放出轮胎里的气一般，他不禁开始想象L到底有多压抑自己。他不清楚侦探以前是否遇到过这种情况，即使他比月要年长，这使月更加迷惑了。月能够看出L很享受，即使他只是露出了懒洋洋的傻笑，即使他有点硬了。月将一切细节尽收眼底：月的手指轻轻擦过他的下颌线直到他的耳际，他眼中的阴霾使月想就此忘记洗澡的事将他按在墙上，抓着头发的手指不禁微微收紧。

“差不多了。”月轻声说。

“嗯。”L闭上了眼睛。“我想我最好配合你。”

月的呼吸一顿。L闭起眼睛，他的脸看上去很不一样，好像变成了另一个人，一个十分平静的人。月清洗干净了洗发露，继续用手梳理着头发，哪怕这个动作只是为了不然L盯着他看。有摄像头——他可以肯定这一点。然而，当L闭上眼睛的时候，他告诉月，在他洗完之前他不会再看他。那一刻，月感觉自己比前几个月都放松了不少。他沐浴其中，沐浴在指尖缠绕拨弄L的发丝带给他的力量之中。月感觉自己仿若神明，又像怪物，好似他可以活生生地吞吃掉这个世界，然后将L碾为尘土。他的手搭在L的脖颈边，拇指抵着锁骨，有那么一阵儿他突然明白了为什么L会认为他是基拉。通过指尖他可以感受到L的脉搏，当他的嘴唇擦过L耳边时它的跳动，L的阴茎擦着月的大腿微微抽动。

“别睁眼。”L说，月呼了口气。月的手滑过L的脖子，惹得对方一阵战栗。“我要用护发素了。”

这是谎话。对L撒谎的感觉好极了。月的心突突直跳，但他很奇怪自己以前为何从未有过这种感觉。他可以对L撒任何谎，只要没有后果。他本可以告诉L，他有着难以置信的吸引力，因为自己深陷其中。他本可以告诉L他令人生厌，无可救药，自己不想和他扯上任何关系。月又觉得这两种说法都不够妥当，因为自己正挣扎着分辨并理解谎言和真相的区别。他朝后退了一步，将L拉了过来，眼睛堪堪闭上，手指如预料之中一般勾住了对方半软的下体。

月一见到它，视线就无法移开了。当然，他以前见过L的阴茎。他们毕竟是实实在在拷在一起过日子的。月缓缓地跪了下去，然后抬起脸来看着L的脸。他决定要与L做爱，哪怕只是出于怨恨，而且这将是侦探经历过的最棒的一次性爱。

L呼吸急促，月将他的下体握在手中，而后含入了口中。月从未做过口交，但他也算天赋异禀，况且L可没什么余地来比较这些。月的舌缠上L的龟头，然后将柱身整根吞下。他听见L倒抽了一口气，靠在浴室墙上挣扎了一番，水流便被关掉了，月不禁产生了一丝柔情。这番动作如此愚蠢，却尽显真诚。也许侦探真的有心吧。

月用轻柔的吮吸和呻吟来回应L的动作，口中的东西立刻硬了。月能感受到L勃起时抓住了自己的头发，于是他伸出手去抚摸自己正勃起的阴茎。L一定是看见了他的小动作，因为他发出了一种黏糊的声音，听起来很像月的名字。他的舌头轻快地缠着L的硬物，感受着他的每一根神经，找寻他龟头最柔软的地方，然后继续刺激L。他的舌卷到上颚，引导着下方的硬物，让它一次次与自己柔软的下颚碰撞。L发出的呜咽让他有些心软了。这其中毫无意义，没有言语，更不含理智。有些时候，月很感激能有L这样一个有能力的人与自己较量，但在这一刻，月觉得自己更喜欢他晕头昏脑，糊涂犯傻的模样。月在L的阴茎上来回动作，唾液在周边聚集起来，水声大到几乎听不见L的呼吸，月的动作逐渐加快。L抓住他的头发手指忍不住收紧，想让自己更深地操进他的口腔，抵着对方的上颚，轻轻地将月拉得更近，激得月无意识地发出一声呻吟，L倒吸一口气，声音更加高亢和兴奋了。月让L进得很深，到了自己要干呕的地步，然后又整根吐出，L溢出渴望的嗡鸣，然后转为类似哭喊的声音，月终于放开了他，离开时甚至发出了响亮的“啵”的一声。

L盯着他，表情既惊讶又困惑，但显然很性奋。他苍白的脸上泛起了淡淡的红晕。他显得十分餍足，甚至可以说是愉悦。但当这些情绪都渐渐褪去，他眯起眼，那冰冷的理智又开始回升。他歪着头，开始重新评估月是基拉的概率，仿佛是在看一个数据而非一个活生生的人，而后发出一声冷哼。

“站起来。”L开口，月应声站起。L压着月，使他靠在浴帘上。他的嘴唇更温柔了，但也更急迫了，他的手覆上月的下体，同等的温柔与急迫。有那么半秒，月很需要这种温柔而急迫的爱抚，但现在似乎太过了。月的手去抓窗帘，把它扯到一边，试图去摸门闩。他的膝盖在打颤，可能是因为刚刚长时间跪在坚硬的瓷砖上，可能是由于纯粹的喜悦，他很想倒在什么别的东西上，而不是浴室的地板上。门开了，他抓着L朝浴室外走，但二人的亲密并没有因此被打断，L仍然用力地吻着他，让他几乎没了力气。但L还在不停地向前走，因为他明白月需要的是一张四平八稳的床，这比任何东西都重要，只有这样他才能为月口交。L推搡着打开了浴室门，月一下倒在了卧室的地毯上，又带着前所未有的渴望又去碰L的下体。

L设法躺到了床上，月又蹲了下去，他仍未睁眼，仍未松手。刚才，他一心为L服务，而现在他只关心自己，他只关心L的下体在自己口中的触感有多好。他比刚才咽得更深了，然后吐了出来。L发出一声低低，微颤的呻吟，抽动了几下，然后再次颤抖了起来。L的手紧抓着月的头发，摇着头想把他拉开，月也摇摇头，嘴里满满的没法说出一句话。L扳过月的脸，他抓得太紧，月的面部肌肉有些抽搐。L再次用力而又毫无耐心地吻了吻月，然后冲着月的脖颈咬了下去。L开始吮吸撕咬月的皮肤，对方因为这一偷袭发出一声哀鸣，大脑因为兴奋已经开始混沌，然后他伸手将L往下推。

“你疯了吗？”他咬牙切齿地说。L抬头用他那猫头鹰一般的大眼睛盯过来，月真不知道他懂没懂自己的意思。“我们还要和我父亲一起工作呢，你理智一点。”

“月不能怪我。”L用手摸了摸自己咬过的地方，月痛苦又愉悦地缩了一下。“毕竟，他很喜欢这样。”

月眯起眼睛，目光落在L身上，还没等L反应过来，他的嘴已经贴上了L的锁骨。一开始他表现得很温和，想让L看看该如何做，直到他听见L心满意足地叹了声气，才一口咬下去开始吮吸。L猛地拱起背，呜咽了一声，几乎是啜泣了。他一把拉过月，又将他推倒在床垫上，趴在他的胸前，慢慢靠近他的心脏，然后开始亲吻他的乳头。月叫喊出声，他从未有过这样的感觉。L以前有过性行为吗？

他没时间考虑这个问题，L继续往下吻着，直到他的嘴裹住了月的下体，月闷哼一声。他曾经有过几次口交的体验，但这次的感觉完全不同，和海砂给他的感觉完全不同。明明是同样的动作，L很肯定，因为L唇舌的动作的如此熟悉，但他不可否认地感觉更好，他想不出个中缘由。月将手伸进L湿漉漉的发间，有那么一阵儿，他的动作太过强烈，月几乎要忍不住把他推开。但他的身体很明白自己想要什么，反而将L拉得更近。

月梗起头来看着L，他正闭着眼，月的胃有些犯恶心。他恨L那苍白平滑的脸，恨他吞吐之间发出的声音，恨他给了自己最难忘的口交体验。随后他的手缓缓拂过自己的身体，月被情欲、感激和狂喜所支配，仇恨化为了纯净的火焰。L的嘴退出来，转而用手开始动作，月的呼吸开始急促，因为他的紧握、触摸都远远不够，都太他妈的温柔了，像绸一般，这是妥妥的折磨。L的嘴唇太柔软了，吻在他的大腿上。L迎上月的目光，月开始顾忌自己的表情是否保持着平淡如水，还是该死地情欲缠身。然后他突然意识到自己的脸颊是多么烧灼，身体也滚烫，真真切切的，而L的眼睛硕大又茫然的眼睛里也充斥着月所不知道的情感。月终于不再被性奋所压倒，他刚有一丝松懈，L就开始吮吸他的大腿内侧，他哭叫一声，满足感和迫切混合成极度的渴望的声音。他的双手穿过L的头发，下身抵上L的口腔，他扒开L的手，自己活动起来，此时顾不上技巧，只凭蛮力，L含住他的龟头，舌头开始打旋，月忍不住叫出声。

“操！”L的手开始揉搓他的睾丸，月的背弓起一个极大的弧度，甚至感到一阵不适。“龙崎！我要——操！”

L将自己从月身上拉开，还用手压了压。“射吧。”这不是命令也不是请求。月最终射在了肚子上，最后的一点精液抹在了手指上。L居高临下地看着他，用手臂拥着月以免他在高潮的余韵中晕过去，在L再次将唇压过来之前，月有那么一瞬想知道自己现在是不是和睡眠瘫痪症似的。这个吻最后是那么用力，那么不顾一切。然后月被放在了枕头上。L吻自己的时候，月感到全身心都放松了，好像所有的紧张都一排而空，然后倒在身侧的L迅速坐了起来。

月花了几分钟调整呼吸，盯着天花板，但却两眼放空。他看了看L，看着他蛇一般的脊骨，每一根都是那么锋利，顺着背部一直到脖子。二人无言，L站起身，走进了浴室，顺手关上了门。接着他听见淋浴器打开了，月的胸口一阵无措。这是什么意思？他在做什么？难道自己做错了什么吗？——他不喜欢那样吗？月直起身，能感觉到自己的又硬了，但这种性奋很快又冷却了下来。如果L就这么一走了之，他至少该给自己拿一条该死的毛巾，尤其是他在高潮过后还睡不着。淋浴声只有一会儿就停下了，龙崎走出了浴室，他还穿着四角裤，头上包着毛巾。他的手里还拿着一条，用两只手指夹着扔给月。月拿起来，开始迅速地用它擦拭身体，尽量保持着自己的尊严。

“刚刚那是什么意思？”他厉声问道。

L晃晃脑袋。“你射到我头发上了。你之前很用心地洗过它。”

“这怎么可能？”

“看来你的射程范围不小。”

月在心里暗自记下，要在L之前找到基拉，这样他就可以用个人名义请他杀掉侦探。他正想说同样的话，但L的瞳色黯淡了下来,“46％。”侦探说。相反，月正在低头看L的四角裤，它湿透了，黏在L的臀部。月皱起眉。“你……？”

“嗯，”L咕囔一声，月的心沉了下来。“我不是针对你，但你表现得十分兴奋。”

“所以你并没有？”

“我不能从搭档的身上获得性高潮。”L直言不讳。字里行间毫无懊悔和怨恨。事实上，他说这话的时候，好似在安抚月一样。“我已经想出了一些变通的方法，但你特意问我真的很贴心，谢谢。”

“是啊，那当然了。”月用毛巾把身子擦干。“那个，你的毛巾是一直包在头上，还是你要用来擦干？”

“就包在头上吧。”L畅快地说着，然后在床边坐了下来。他从床头柜上拿起了那本《忏悔录》，翻了一遍，书页都浸湿了。“你喜欢这本书吗？就这本书而言，我很想听听你的想法，也很想听听基拉的。”

“你毁了这一切，我怀疑自己是否还能读完它。”

L停止了翻阅，盯着那本浸湿的书，眉头紧锁。“呃，”他将它放回原处。“我们应该谈谈。”

“不是现在。”此时此刻，月是在想不出有什么比和L做爱更让人崩溃的事了。他还在为这件难以置信的事感到震惊，自己为他提供了一个那么棒的口交他竟然没有高潮，这让他十分窝火。

“不是现在。”L重复这话的时候，似乎还在琢磨其中的意思，然后便点了点头，俯下身去撩起月额前的发。他吻了吻他，刚刚冲完澡的嘴唇仍然湿润，月闭上了眼。这感觉不错。他能感觉到L贴着自己的皮肤在轻笑，然后他站起身。“我把灯关了。”L说，月看着房间暗了下来。

月的舌头抵在齿后，脑内的齿轮不停转动着。他睁开眼。

“你很享受。”他将这个问题横在两人之间。

“月真的如此不安吗？”L坐回自己的椅子，膝盖顶着裸露的胸膛。“我本以为这显而易见。月觉得享受吗？”

“当然。”月避开了问题背后的压迫。“我本以为这是显而易见的。我只是觉得有些奇怪，你没有达到高潮。”

“我只是很乐意展示我的口交技术，”L说。“如果月对这个感兴趣的话。”

“嗯，也许吧。”

“当然了。”L声音压得很低，带有一丝顽劣，这让月一下紧张了起来。“如果基拉不会使用这种招数来对付我的话。”

“呃，”月将被子盖在身上。“我不明白为什么基拉会知道这个。”

“月确信自己是无辜的，”L打趣道。“但在我看来，他似乎没那么无辜。”

“你真是难以置信。”

“我知道。我要工作一会。如果电脑屏幕亮着会给你带来困扰的话，请务必告诉我。”

“如果会的话，我会让你知道的。”

L的嘴角扬起一个弧度，喉咙里发出一种愉快的声音，然后将椅子转过去开始打字。月背过身面对着墙壁，盯着墙上屏幕的微光照出的L的影子。他想起了L的高潮，他对着自己哭叫的样子。如果月有什么决心要做到的事——那就是他打定主意要给L一个这辈子最愉快的性爱体验，因为坦白来说，他认为在这件事上侦探是可以被击败的。所以这将成为一个目标，有别于月的其他杂碎琐事，而且这件事还能让他在夜晚尽情享受，没有什么坏处。他已经学会了如何刺激L，下次让L看到他的技巧时，他会让他爽的，无论是作为搭档还是个人，他再不会让L那么得意了。一想到L，月又沉浸在了刚才的记忆中，他半勃了。他摸了摸L在自己身上留下的印记，小心翼翼地按压着，直到自己感到疼痛，然后又抚摸了一下通常拷着手铐的手腕。他揉了揉腕子，然后动了动手指，抬头看着L的影子。他感到力量又回到了自身，那种无拘无束，无人监视的感觉，然后便在不远处传来的打字声中睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:如果你喜欢这一篇，或者你想看我在TikTok上傻兮兮的cosplay或者在汤不热上的涂鸦，请在评论区留言。因为老天啊，我已经不可自拔了。此外，请注意看清，我只写L月（lawlight）同人，不搞其他的！


End file.
